Clans
A 'clan '(Literally meaning "family"), in the loosest sense of the term, refers to a family or group of shinobi who form a basic unit of a shinobi village. Many of these clans were mercenary military forces even before the First Shinobi World War. The Snju clan and Uchiha clan were the first known clans to have agreed to settle and form a shinobi village , facilitated by creating agreements with the daimyo of the land they inhabit. Many clans would follow the example of the Senju and the Uchiha, later establishing the Five Great Shinobi Countries as they are known today. Membership in a clan is usually determined by blood relations and genetics, which is vital in the usage of kekkei genkai and secret techniques. These attributes and abilities made many clans feared and renowned throughout many villages. While clans may be composed of many individuals and extended families, many clans mentioned and seen in the series were somewhat limited to a nuclear family. List of Clans Aburame Clan '' Main Article: Aburame Clan'' The 'Aburame clan '''is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichu as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. Akimichi Clan The '''Akimichi clan '''is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. It has had fifteen family heads, with Choza Akimichi being the fifteenth and his son Choji stated to become the sixteenth. Amagiri Clan The '''Amagiri clan '''is one of the three clans that hail from Yumegakure that appears in ''Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive. They were the founders of the village. Fuma Clan The 'Fuma clan '''is a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least Amegakure and the Land of Fire. It is unknown where they hail from. They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fuma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess pre-eminent sharpness. Fuma Clan (Land of Sound) The '''Fuma clan '''is a shinobi clan from the Land of the Rice Fields, where Orochimaru established the Land of Sound. The clan specialises in using chakra threads and also have a large number of shinobi trained in archery. It also have a number of hiden techniques, including the Curse Mandala. Some of their most powerful members were tricked by Orochimaru, who promised to restore their clan's status, and were used in his kinjutsu development experiments. Hagoromo Clan ''Main Article: Hagoromo Clan '' '' The 'Hagoromo clan '''is one of the earlier clans which existed during the war-torn era preceding the creation of the hidden villages. While not a great deal is known about them, they were one of the warring factions alongside the Uchiha clan to oppose the Senju clan in battle. Hirasaka Clan The '''Hirasaka clan '''is one of the three clans that hail from Yumegakure that appears in ''Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive. Hozuki Clan The 'Hozuki clan '''is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. Hyuga Clan The '''Hyuga clan '''is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Iburi Clan The '''Iburi clan '''was a seclusive clan that lived underground in the Land of Fire. They had the ability to become smoke at will and still physically interact. However, this ability was imperfect, causing them to occasionally transform unintentionally. In their smoke form, they were vulnerable to wind as it caused them to disperse permanently and die. Inuzuka Clan The '''Inuzuka clan '''or '''Inuzuka family '''is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks Jugo's Clan This clan is an unknown family, which originated from an unknown area. The members of this clan possess the innate ability to absorb natural energy from their surroundings due to their special bodies. As a result of this unique capability and constitution, clan members can undergo various drastic physical alterations. However, the adverse effects of this energy result in sudden and uncontrollable surges of power, causing them to sporadically go berserk. Kagetsu Family The Kagetsu family hail from Motoyoshi Village within the Land of Fire. They were originally ordinary herb-sellers that, though poor, lived happy lives filled with laughter. When they discovered that the herbs growing in the surrounding mountainside were valuable, the family became rich. Kaguya Clan The '''Kaguya clan '''is a now extinct clan, known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values. Select few, namely Kimimaro, possessed the kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku; this ability was so powerful that even the war-loving Kaguya clan feared it. With the exception of Kimimaro, the clan was killed off when attacking Kirigakure in a failed attempt to show off their ferocity. The clan was very savage and had no tactics when going to battle, and refused to back down even when surrounded and completely outmatched, preferring to fight to the death for fun. Kamizuru Clan The '''Kamizuru clan '''is a clan of bee users from Iwagakure who were once very well known. Kedoin Clan The '''Kedoin clan '''is a small clan led by Agari Kaisen. Kohaku Clan The '''Kohaku clan '''was a shinobi clan that had a village near the border of the Land of Fire to that of Amegakure. This village was one of many villages that was attacked by Furido's 4-Man Team, and all villagers subsequently massacred. Kurama Clan Exclusive to the anime, the '''Kurama clan '''is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users. This talent in genjutsu is due to the kekkei genkai that the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. Nara Clan The '''Nara clan '''or '''Nara family '''is known for their intelligence, ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows, and tending of dear such as Rikumaru, which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest. Shikaku Nara was the most recent head of the clan. Rinha Clan The '''Rinha clan '''was a clan with specialists of medical ninjutsu that appeared in ''Naruto Shippuden 3D: The New Era. They have performed admirably in the past wars. A survivor named Malice was the best of the clan. Ryu Clan The 'Ryu clan '''is a clan that appears in ''Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles. Sarutobi Clan The 'Sarutobi clan '''is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, such as Hokage, and membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire. Shiin Clan The '''Shiin clan '''was a small shinobi clan from the Land of the Rice Fields, where Orochimaru established the Land of Sound. Despite their size, they had high ideals. After Otogakure was founded, all the skilled members joined Otogakure. But when the requests from the daimyo stopped coming, their leader lost his reason to live and set sight for a gold mine. Shimura Clan The '''Shimura clan '''is a shinobi clan from Konohagakure. Shirogane Clan The '''Shirogane clan '''was the puppet clan from the Land of Wind that appeared in ''Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2. They are the principal antagonists of the game. Tenro Clan The 'Tenro clan '''is a clan of shinobi that hail from Yumegakure in ''Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive. Tsuchigumo Clan The 'Tsuchigumo clan '''is a clan that formed a pact with the Third Hokage during the Third Shinobi World War. The clan's leader at that time, En no Gyoja, developed a technique that could wipe out an entire village. By terms of the pact with the Third Hokage, En no Gyoja declared the technique to be forbidden, in exchange for protection provided by Konoha in times of need. Uchiha clan The '''Uchiha clan '''was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan, producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented. Together with the Senju clan, they founded Konohagakure, but is now almost extinct after the events of the clan massacre. Uzumaki Clan The '''Uzumaki clan '''was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages - Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction. Wagarashi Family The '''Wagarashi family '''was the Wasabi family's greatest enemy and rival. Wasabi Family The '''Wasabi family '''is the Wagarashi family's greatest enemy and rival. For many years the two clans have been fighting for ownership of the Degarashi Port. Jirocho Wasabi is the founder and head of the clan. Watari Ninja The '''Watari Ninja '(Literally meaning "Wandering Ninja") is a small group of missing-nin led by Hoki. Most of the members wear masks to hide their identities. Yamanaka Clan The '''Yamanaka clan '''is a family of ninja found in Konohagakure. They specialise in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village. Yota's Clan This clan was a family that had the ability to manipulate weather, they were a travelling clan, and sold the weather for their trades. Yotsuki Clan The '''Yotsuki clan '''is a clan from Kumogakure. In Taka's attempt to capture Killer B, they confront a member of the clan. When he proved unwilling to sell out his allies, Sasuke used genjutsu to make him reveal Killer B's location and identifying features. According to the member, the Yotsuki will never sell out their comrades. Yuki Clan The '''Yuki clan '''lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. Category:Naruto